Laços Temporais
by Kunimitsu Potter-Riddle
Summary: As coisas não andam bem em qualquer lugar... Tsuna e seus amigos se veem mais uma vez em meio os mistérios e nas aventuras que sempre estiveram com eles anteriormente. O passado, todos do passado estão em perigo... Um novo, talvez, inimigo surge e o alvo não são nossos jovens bravos e corajosos da geração décima, mas sim, os do passado e cabe agora a Tsuna e os outros impedirem.
1. Flaps

**Declaração:** _Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original._

* * *

><p><strong>Laços Temporais<strong>

**Arco: A Noite dos Rossos**

**Retalhos...**

Era tão escuro naquele lugar, mau se distinguia as duas figuras que ali se encontravam. Uma única luz vinha de uma vela já no fim, mas estava em um canto longe, e o pouco que se via do cômodo era a cadeira de madeira gasta onde a vela estava. As figuras estavam escondidas nas sombras, vozes baixas e cautelosas, _atentos_ a qualquer movimento tanto no exterior como no interior do local.

– Você não cumpriu sua parte no acordo! – vociferou o mais baixo, mexendo inquietamente o pé. O mais alto apenas soltou uma risadinha de escárnio. Isso irritou o outro, e com voz fria disse: - Não é uma brincadeira o que pretendemos fazer. Tem que ser levado a sério! Sabe os riscos de falhar, e pior, suas conseqüências são...

– ..._são horríveis_. Eu já sei. Você não se cansa de dizer isso. – pronunciou-se o outro pela primeira vez que chegara lá. Desinteresse presente na sua voz, e antes do outro reclamar, continuou – Não se preocupe, tudo estará resolvido antes mesmo de _você_ precisar agir. Sua parte no acordo será _entregue_ logo, logo.

Um momento de silêncio se instalou no cômodo, se prestasse atenção conseguiria escutar as calmas respirações deles. Mas um ruído lá fora chamou suas atenções, eram passos que se aproximavam com pressa. A porta de aço foi quase praticamente escancarada, e antes que o intruso pudesse fazer algo, uma _arma negra_ já estava apontada para seu pescoço. A luz pequena iluminou parcialmente o homem de terno, alto e musculoso, cabelos ralos, que paralisado, procurava com os olhos miúdos seu chefe.

– O que faz aqui, idiota? – o mais baixo de todos disse, ao reconhecer seu subordinado.

– Emergência, senhor. _Descobriram_ nossa localização, temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. – informou, olhando seu chefe, apesar de não vê-lo muito por causa da pouca iluminação. Silêncio por alguns segundos, até o que ainda segurava a arma pronunciar-se:

– Bem, parece que não poderemos continuar com nossa _agradável_ conversa. Despeço-me agora. Mando um aviso para nossa reunião, e espero que seja com _todos_ dessa vez. – disse guardando despreocupadamente a arma, mas sua voz imitia um sinal de aviso e censura.

– Cumpra a sua parte. – apenas disse com irritação o outro, saindo do local a passos largos e rápidos. Seu subordinado logo atrás.

O outro ainda se manteve no cômodo alguns segundos a mais, apenas para não verem saindo quase juntos daquele local, no mínimo, suspeito para um homem como _ele_.

**~*O*~**

Milhas de distância daquele lugar, em uma mansão protegida por uma floresta em volta de si, estavam todos agitados naquele começo de manhã. Os empregados quase que corriam de um lado para o outro, atarefados para que conseguissem cumprir seus afazeres especiais daquele dia. Alguns enfeites nas mãos de empregadas que andavam apressadas para um cômodo onde parecia que todos estavam indo. O salão de festas era raramente usado fora do tempo, como naquele outono não tinha nada a comemorar, todos foram pegos de surpresa quando os donos do lugar anunciaram uma festa que aconteceria daqui a três dias. Desde então (dois dias atrás), todos se empenhavam em deixar muito bem organizados. O salão amplo e requintado tinha um ilustre grande no meio, as janelas eram vidraças com cortinados vermelhos, que estavam abertos no momento. Havia apenas duas sacadas, ambas davam vista para o jardim atrás da mansão, com uma fonte e árvores pertos de bancos de mármore. No interior do salão, os últimos retoques eram preparados, flores das mais belas estavam o decorando, colocadas em pontos estratégicos. Uma mesa longa com toalha bordada estava a um canto, ao seu redor cadeiras de tabaco e estufadas. Em outro canto, o oposto da porta, um pequeno palco para uma orquestra, que tocaria naquela noite toda.

– Está ficando magnífico. - comentou um homem de fraque muito bem alinhado.

Enquanto andava no salão examinando cada canto com seus olhos castanhos claros atrás dos óculos meia-lua, dando instruções aqui e ali para alguns. O homem era já um senhor de barba e cabelos bem comportados cinzas como chumbo, o rosto bondoso com marcas de expressão que davam impressão de ser muito mais velho do que realmente era.

– Onde quer que eu coloque esse vaso de flores, senhor? – perguntou uma empregada morena. – Não há mais lugar.

– Coloque... – ele olhou em volta do salão, - ali, perto da orquestra.

– Não atrapalhará os músicos, senhor? – perguntou apreensiva enquanto colocava o vaso onde fora mandado.

– Não, não atrapalhará.

A empregada pediu licença e voltou aos seus afazeres, e o senhor voltava para a porta dupla de carvalho, enquanto examinava novamente o lugar. Quando seus olhos se direcionaram novamente para a porta, foi com surpresa que viu um de seus Mestres passar pela mesma, olhar para os lados até localizá-lo. O homem era jovem, mas que já sustentava uma carranca no belo rosto levemente bronzeado, com cabelos na altura do queixo em uma estranha, ainda bela, mistura de vermelho escuro e claro, com seus olhos ferozes em mesmo tom. O habitual cigarro no canto esquerdo dos lábios, mesmo lado onde uma singular tatuagem de crispas de chamas estava.

– Mestre, não pode fumar aqui dentro. – repreendeu o mais velho, quando o outro parara em sua frente, o mesmo o ignorou.

– Você viu o_ idiota_ do seu chefe? – perguntou sem rodeios de uma forma um tanto rude, mas que o mais velho já estava acostumado.

– A última vez que o vi, foi no café-da-manhã. – respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha grossa, em curiosidade. – Há algo de errado? – acrescentou quando viu o outro esbravejar em fúria.

– _Aquele idiota_, eu não o acho em lugar nenhum. Procurei em _todos_ os lugares.

– Procurou em seu lugar _nem tão_ secreto? Talvez esteja apreciando algum doce. – indagou, já pensando nas furtivas escapadas de seu mestre até lá.

– Não, não está lá, _novamente_. – enquanto falava, andava para fora do salão, seguido de perto pelo mordomo-chefe. Era óbvio que o jovem estava irritado, e _muito_, e o senhor tinha a absoluta certeza que o seu outro Mestre estava encrencado, _novamente_.

– Os outros não sabem onde ele possa estar?

– Já perguntei, não sabem. O _maníaco da espada_ disse para não me preocupar, mas é impossível não se preocupar, quando se têm uma festa acontecendo daqui a algumas horas. Aquele idiota vai se vê comigo quando eu o encontrar.

– Devo concordar com _Mestre Asari_, não há porque se preocupar. Logo, logo ele aparece. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu como ele é, então não se preocupe. – disse sabiamente, parando de andar. Fez uma leve reverência, e deu meia volta indo, dessa vez, até a cozinha para saber como estavam indo o preparo das comidas para a noite.

– Por conhecê-lo _tão bem_, é que eu estou preocupado. – mesmo já afastado uma boa distância, ainda pode ouvir o jovem resmungar.

O senhor maneou a cabeça, pensando que logo mais tardar teria que separar um jovem furioso de outro. Seu chefe nunca iria aprender...

**~*O*~**

Em milhas temporais do _tempo_ e também em _outro_ _lugar_ do globo terrestre, um jovem de 16 anos corria mais que depressa por entre o mar de pessoas com suas sombrias. Já o jovem, desprotegido, corria (e escorregava) até chegar a sua aconchegante casa. Entrou depressa, tirando seus encharcados tênis e os deixando na entrada.

– _Tadaima!_ – gritou suavemente, já tirando o casaco e colocando (jogando!) sua mochila ao pé da escada.

Caminhou até a cozinha de onde vinha um cheiro agradável. Sua linda e jovem mãe fazia a janta, enquanto conversava com três crianças já sentadas na mesa. A mais velha das crianças, tinha os cabelos e os olhos castanho-mel, Fuuta acabara de completar 9 anos a três dias atrás. Ao seu lado outro garoto, mais novo, de cabelos cacheados e negros, seus olhos verdes brilhavam com a história que Fuuta contava. Em frente a Lambo, uma garota chinesa, de cabelos compridos e negros presos em uma trança. I-pin tinha seus olhos escuros presos na forma da pessoa que adotara como mãe, Nana, que prepara habilmente a comida.

– _Okaeri_, Tsuna-_nii_! – a voz de Fuuta fez com que todos olhassem para a porta da cozinha. I-pin e Lambo logo vieram cumprimentar Tsuna com um abraço, ou tentaram, pois Tsuna os afastou para que eles não se molhassem.

– _Ora_, Tsu-_kun_, por que não vai tomar um banho? O jantar ainda vai demorar mais um pouco. – sugeriu bondosamente Nana.

Tsuna assentiu e voltou pela mesma direção que viera, agora subindo as escadas até o segundo patamar, onde ficavam o banheiro e seu quarto. Ao entrar em seu quarto se deparou com a bagunça que estava do jeito como ficava quando Reborn não estava em casa. _"Ele ainda vai demorar a voltar"_, pensou Tsuna escolhendo sua roupa e indo para o banheiro que ficava no fim do corredor. Enquanto banhava-se lembrou do dia quando Reborn avisou de sua viagem de volta a Itália. Admitia para si mesmo, que por um momento havia pensado que Reborn estava o deixando.

**Quase duas semanas atrás... **

Tsuna estava embaixo de uma sombra fresca de uma árvore grande, sentado no chão e esperando o seu tutor espartano chegar. O mesmo lhe mandara um bilhete durante a sua aula anterior avisando que era para encontrá-lo ali, e havia deixado claro que era _urgente_. O que deixou o jovem _Vongola Decimo_ apreensivo, nervoso e ansioso. Esperava que não tivesse nada haver com a insistente dor de cabeça que estava sentido á alguns dias, culpa da sua _Hiper Intuição_. Ele não contara isso a Reborn, mas ele sabia que o ex-bebê possa já ter descoberto.

– Quanto mais vou ter que esperar?! Estou _morrendo_ de fome. – choramingou, puxando suavemente os indomáveis cabelos castanhos de frente ao rosto, uma mania que não conseguira parar.

– Pare de ficar reclamando, Tsuna. Isso não é postura para um futuro chefe da máfia. – disse uma voz grave e um tanto maliciosa atrás de si.

Ao virar-se não ficou surpreso ao encontrar um adulto de frios e maliciosos olhos negros, de terno impecável e um camaleão grande e verde nos seus ombros. Tsuna levantou-se e olhou para Reborn em sua forma adulta que ainda não acostumara a ver. Para ele, Reborn ainda era o mesmo bebê espartano que o vira a primeira vez em sua casa, mas bem que o _hitman_ fazia questão de lembrar ao seu _Dame_–aluno que ele era um adulto agora, principalmente em seus treinos ou como Tsuna chamava: seu _mini-inferno_ particular.

– _Né_, para que você me chamou até aqui? Você escreveu que era urgente. – disse por fim Tsuna, e logo percebendo que qualquer que seja o que Reborn ia dizer era sério. Ele viveu com o _hitman_ tempo demais para poder reconhecer algumas expressões do homem. Reborn tinha desmanchado o sorriso malicioso, os ombros antes relaxados estavam um pouco tensos e a aba do seu chapéu encobria seus olhos com sua sombra. Instintivamente Tsuna ficou em alerta. – _Reborn?_

– Tenho que ir. – disse apenas, já com menção de se retirar, mas Tsuna foi rápido e o segurou pelo braço.

– C-como assim _'tenho que ir'_?! I-ir para onde? Reborn!? – podia se notar um fio de desespero na voz do estudante, o que secretamente deixou o adulto um tanto que _feliz._

– Itália. _Nono_ está me chamando. – respondeu soltando-se do agarre de Tsuna, o mesmo que corava ao notar o que tinha feito inconscientemente.

– Você, você vai voltar, não é? Digo, quando terminar com o Nono. – Tsuna foi incapaz de se controlar, e acabou por soltar a pergunta, e se arrependendo logo que o outro falou.

– Vai sentir _tanto_ a minha falta assim? Estou _emocionado_. – sua voz era sarcástica e seus lábios se projetaram em um sorriso malicioso. Tsuna só pode corar mais, virando as costas para o mais velho, para que não visse seu constrangimento.

– É-é cl-claro que não... – a sua voz estava tão baixa que duvidava que o outro houvesse escutado. Um silêncio pairou no local, uma brisa soprava e levava as folhas, ao longe as vozes dos adolescentes. Tsuna pensou que Reborn já havia ido, mas para sua surpresa uma mão grande se pôs em sua cabeça, desalinhando mais os picos de cabelos macios. _Um gesto de carinho_.

– Eu volto. _Ciao_.

A voz de Reborn era _suave_, e Tsuna teve a impressão de ter escutado um _tom de gentileza_. Quando se virou para falar, o outro já caminhava para longe. Tsuna o observou ir até não vê-lo mais. Ficou alguns instantes ali, apenas pensando no que acontecera e ficando curioso para saber o que Nono queria com o seu tutor. Depois de alguns longos minutos, andou até o terraço, onde sabia que os amigos estavam, os mesmos lhe questionaram o que o hitman queria, mas ele disse que não era importante. Enquanto voltava para casa com seus amigos, Gokudera e Yamamoto, contou o que Reborn lhe disse, ocultando algumas coisas, claro. Tanto Gokudera e Yamamoto lhe disseram para não se preocupar, e que se fosse realmente alguma coisa importante e séria, eles seriam informados. Com isso em mente e um pouco aliviado, Tsuna chegou a sua casa, apenas para se deparar com a informação que Bianchi havia ido também com Reborn. Novamente a preocupação e um pouco da desconfiança assolaram Tsuna, mas Fuuta informou que era para pegar novos ingredientes para a sua _'culinária'_, o que deu a Gokudera uma dose de calafrios. Isso acabou por desviar a sua atenção, e acabou esquecendo-se do assunto por um tempo.

**Agora... **

Tsuna saiu do banheiro já vestido um conjunto quentinho de moletom em cores cinza e laranja. Com uma toalha branca secava os fios castanhos, agora com seus picos um pouco escorridos para baixo. Deixou a toalha em cima da cama, e desceu as escadas deparando-se com Lambo que ia subindo para chamá-lo para o jantar. Os dois foram para a cozinha com o pequeno Bovino de 6 anos contando como fora seu dia, tirando algumas risadas de Tsuna. O jantar foi um pouco calmo, como só estava os cinco a mesa, mas isso não impediu de Lambo implicar com I-pin roubando um pedaço de carne de seu prato, o que rendeu uma discussão entre os dois. Eles conseguiram acalmar as crianças, e depois do jantar Fuuta os colocou para dormir e depois foi se deitar também. Tsuna ainda ficou para ajudar a mãe com a louça e quando tudo já estava arrumado e guardado, os dois subiram as escadas e foram para seus respectivos quartos. Nana dormiu rapidamente, mas Tsuna ainda ficou mais um tempo acordado, pois sua cabeça latejava um pouco e sua Intuição estava _gritando_, alertando-o de algo que não sabia. Bem, a única coisa que sabia, talvez, era que o _perigo estava vindo_, estava distante, mas estava chegando perto. Pensou em chamar seus amigos para uma conversa a respeito disso, amanhã era sábado e todos estariam em casa. Com esse pensamento, Tsunayoshi dormiu.


	2. Danza Violento

**Declaração:** _Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original._

* * *

><p><strong>Dança Violenta<strong>

O céu estava em um tom azul profundo, as estrelas brilhavam como pontinhos ao longe, e a majestosa e gorda lua lá em cima, com toda a sua glória. Em uma pequena_ cidade da Itália_, quase não se via uma única alma a perambular aquela alta hora da noite. Sombras se projetavam nos beco e vielas, as ruas eram iluminadas pelas poucas lamparinas. As casas de família eram silenciosas, bordeis e bares ainda abertos naquela noite fria de outono. Uma mulher de beleza invejável, com seus longos cabelos de cobre caindo em cachos pelos pálidos ombros nus, de vestido verde até os joelhos, com mangas de seda e com corpete, dando volume aos seios. Ia cambaleando pelas ruas mal iluminadas, os saltos negros em suas mãos, obviamente era um ser que os moradores chamavam de _prostituta_.

Entrou em uma viela mal cheirosa, onde um gato marrom saiu de uma das latas de lixo, apoiou-se nas paredes podres do lugar, e totalmente fora de si, ficou cantarolando alguma música. Um barulho de metal batendo no chão chamou sua atenção, e virou-se para ver o que seria isso. Mas a única coisa que pode visualizar no meio daquele breu foi a silhueta de um homem grande, o mesmo ergueu um objeto metálico. Seus olhos esmeraldinos arregalaram-se, e um grito agudo rompeu pela sua garganta, até que foi cortado subitamente e o som de algo pesado caindo no chão foi ouvido.

**~*O*~**

Nessa mesma noite linda, os sons de timbres altos ecoavam pelas paredes de mármores do salão. Risadas, músicas suaves, conversas entre pessoas bem vestidas. Mulheres com seus melhores vestidos, dos mais simples aos mais extravagantes. Os homens estavam esbanjando elegância com seus ternos caros. No meio do salão alguns casais dançavam em um ritmo lento, aproveitando cada nota da melodia. Alguns a mesa, aproveitando a deliciosa comida, outros pegavam petiscos ou uma boa taça do mais fino vinho que refinados garçons serviam, circulando através da multidão de nobres.

A conversa fluía, risadas altas, alguns já começando a se embebedar, e a festa se seguia rumo à meia-noite. Em meio aquele mar de pessoas, um belo ser conversava o mais amigavelmente possível com dois seres que tinham sua _exclusiva_ empatia. Seus cabelos dourados, sedosos, que inexplicavelmente desafiavam as leis da gravidade, com uma franja displicente caindo aos olhos laranja vibrantes. O sorriso nos lábios finos era claramente forçado, e as sobrancelhas finas ora ou outra franzia em desagrado.

– Então, o que você me diz? – perguntou um dos homens com quem conversava.

Os olhos azuis celestes analisavam com certa malícia o jovem _Vongola Primo_, os cabelos acajus caiam nos ombros. O terno cinzento estava impecável, e em uma das mãos segurava uma delicada taça de vinho. Ao seu lado outro homem mais atarracado, com ralos cabelos negros e profundos olhos cinzentos, que observavam atentamente o mais jovem, com um sorriso de canto. Era obviamente o mais velho deles.

– Bem, tenho que dizer que essa... _proposta_ que faz será muito bem analisada por mim, e por meus guardiões. Tenho certeza que iremos chegar a um acordo. – respondeu com uma face calma, mas por dentro estava esbravejando de raiva. E pedindo licença, seguiu rumo ao meio da multidão.

Misturando-se pelo salão, parava de vez em quando para conversar com alguém conhecido. Até que no final conseguiu cumprir o seu objetivo, chegar a uma das varandas do cômodo. _Vongola Primo_, ou para os mais íntimos, _Giotto Taru_, apreciava a bela noite que era. As poucas flores que ali tinha, eram as mais bonitas da região naquela época de ano. Passeava devagar pelo jardim, apreciando a brisa que passava, até ele já estar longe o suficiente para apenas ouvir vagamente a música vinda do salão. Sentou em um banco de pedras brancas, que ficava abaixo de uma árvore e a sua frente uma fonte de pedra lustrosa. Ficou ali, apenas a observar, mas sem realmente ver o que estava a sua volta. Sua cabeça latejava desde que acordara, e sua _Hiper Intuição_ doía no âmago de seu estômago. Depois do pequeno café-da-manhã, saiu sem avisar ninguém, apenas levando um de seus subordinados (não seus guardiões).

**Horas atrás...**

O sol brilhava naquela manhã, quase não se via uma nuvem no céu azul. Um vento passava levando as folhas secas, típicas do outono. A carruagem andava a galopes calmos e sem muita pressa, o cocheiro guiava os cavalos atentamente na estrada pouco movimentada naquela hora do dia. O comércio ia aos poucos se abrindo, as pessoas eram aos poucos vistas nas ruas.

Dentro da carruagem um jovem loiro, chefe da _famiglia_ _Vongola_, tinha os dedos indicador e médio em suas têmporas, em uma tentativa falha de amenizar a crescente dor de cabeça que o assolava desde que acordara. O homem sentado a sua frente tinha o cenho franzido, em total preocupação com o mais novo. Seus olhos negros analisavam com cuidado todos os movimentos do outro, em alerta para algo fora do normal. Quando ouviu o outro suspirar em dor, resolveu pronunciar-se:

– _Boss_...? Tem certeza que está bem? Podemos voltar, se o senhor desejar. – sugeriu, e por um momento achou que Primo não havia lhe escutado, mas antes de falar novamente, Primo abriu os olhos e fixou seu olhar cansado ao subordinado.

– Está tudo bem... Tenho que fazer isso, _se não_ só vai piorar. – respondeu em uma voz baixa, mas o suficiente para o outro ouvir, o mesmo ainda o olhou duvidoso.

– Desculpe insistir, mas _tem_ mesmo a certeza, senhor? - sua voz estava carregada com incerteza, e olhava Primo receoso.

– Eu _tenho_ certeza. – respondeu Primo, sorrindo calorosamente para o outro. – E eu que devo lhe pedir desculpas, acabei por preocupá-lo.

– N-não se desculpe, por favor. – murmurou constrangido. – Eu devo muito ao senhor. Por sua causa agora eu tenho um lar e pessoas em que eu posso chamar de família.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

O resto da viagem foi mais tranquila, Giotto era naturalmente uma pessoa sociável e amigável, era difícil não gostar de si. Em um curto tempo, a paisagem foi mudando, dos prédios e casas, para o campo, com prados e lavouras, onde se via alguns trabalhadores já em seus postos para o dia. A estrada antes lisa, agora era toda esburacada, fazendo a carruagem chacoalhar a todo o momento, isso deixava Giotto com um pequeno mal estar. Árvores esbeltas começavam a aparecer e tomar conta da vista, até que ao longe o destino da viagem foi avistado. Um casarão de campo, grande e bem cuidada, com um jardim de entrada de lindas flores. A carruagem parou em frente à casa, o cocheiro abriu a porta, e o subordinado saiu, averiguou o local rapidamente, para então seu chefe sair.

– Primo, você tem pessoas _super protetoras_ ao seu lado. – uma voz calma e divertida vinha da porta de carvalho do casarão. Um homem jovem, cabelos negros caindo na nuca e divertidos olhos castanhos mel. Vestia-se casualmente, apenas com uma camisa social branca de tecido leve, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, e uma simples calça escura. Sorria abertamente, caminhando até o amigo, Giotto, que deu uma risadinha divertida, e correspondeu ao saudoso abraço.

– E eu agradeço por isso, meu amigo. – disse o loiro, desfazendo o abraço. – É graças a eles que eu ainda tenho minha cabeça presa no meu pescoço. – logo depois rindo junto ao moreno.

Giotto rapidamente deu instruções ao cocheiro, Frankin, e ao subordinado que o acompanhou, Enzzo, para então seguir o amigo casa adentro. Se por fora era lindo, por dentro era mais deslumbrante, com paredes cor pastel, e moveis escuros, poucos quadros de paisagens, tinha uma decoração sofisticada, com poucos moveis, mas ainda mantendo a beleza da casa. Acompanhou o anfitrião até uma sala com uma lareira acesa, com sofás estufados, mesinha de centro com um vaso com flores. Giotto sentou-se em um sofá e o outro se sentou em sua diagonal esquerda, em uma poltrona, de couro, marrom. Era um lugar aconchegante, acolhedor, Giotto rapidamente se sentiu bem ali. Gostava disso no amigo, ele assim como o chefe Vongola, tinha o dom de deixar o clima agradável. Conhecera _Primo Cavallone_ logo depois de formar a sua famiglia, em uma festa da nobreza. Deram-se bem assim que se conheceram, e desde então eram aliados, e mais importante, amigos. Giotto sabia que podia contar com o Cavallone sempre que precisar, e o mesmo valia para o Cavallone.

– Então, o que te aflige, meu amigo? – indagou logo depois que uma das empregas lhe trouxeram uma bebida e se retirar, deixando os dois sozinhos. O Cavallone era esperto o suficiente para saber que esta visita não era apenas de cortesia, _algo_ _estava_ _errado_ com o mais novo.

– Na verdade, eu _ainda_ não sei o que realmente é, _Fabian_. – respondeu sinceramente Giotto.

– Como assim? – curiosidade brilhando nos olhos de Fabian, uma elegante sobrancelha arqueada.

– Dor de cabeça constante, minha Intuição me deixando _louco_. Sinais claros que o perigo está se aproximando, mas não está perto o suficiente para nos atingir..._ agora_. – o jovem loiro suspirou cansado, sendo observado atentamente pelo mais velho.

– Perigo...? Que _tipo_ de perigo? Está acontecendo muitas coisas entranhas ultimamente, mas não pensei que poderia nos atingir de alguma forma. – refletia, tomando um gole de seu vinho tinto.

– Sinceramente, eu não sei. Mas, o que está acontecendo de estranho? Não soube de muita coisa ultimamente. Estou ocupado com muitas coisas, acho que deixei algo passar, talvez.

– Não me surpreenda que você não saiba. Poucos sabem na verdade, as autoridades não estão deixando nada vazar para a imprensa.

– Então é algo grande...

– Na verdade, nem eles mesmos sabem, mas estão querendo sigilo. Houve mortes recentes ao redor da cidade, sem quaisquer pistas. São pessoas aleatórias, sem nenhum padrão de escolha. São brutalmente assassinadas, apesar de algumas estarem com padrões de suicídios, mas nada de confirmação. Está deixando as autoridades de cabelos em pé, estão irritados com certeza. – por um momento se fez um silêncio, Giotto ainda digeria a informação, surpreso.

– N-nada até agora? Quanto tempo faz isso? – murmurou ainda um pouco surpreso.

– Menos de um mês que isso está acontecendo. Logo a população da cidade vai começar a notar.

– _Se_ _já_ não notaram... – bebeu um pouco de sua bebida, para acalmar-se, sem notar sua fala.

– O que quer dizer? – perguntou Fabian intrigado. Giotto o olhou surpreso por um momento, mas logo soltando um suspiro lembrando-se do ocorrido.

– Dois dias atrás estava na cidade para ver como estavam às coisas. Achava estranho que estivesse tão calma por tanto tempo, e pelo visto, não tão calma. Mas, bem, enquanto saia de uma loja... _hãnm_... de doces, uma senhorita me parou, em lágrimas pedia que devolvessem sua irmã. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e bem, conseguindo acalmar a pobre mulher, ela contou que alguém havia levado sua irmã, e eram os mesmo que estavam fazendo atrocidade ao redor da cidade. Depois, quando voltei para a mansão, pedi imediatamente para Alaude investigar. Ele _ainda_ não voltou.

– Se ele _não voltou ainda_, a coisa é _mais séria_ do que imaginamos. – falou o moreno, brincado distraidamente com a sua taça. Também conhecia o Guardião da Nuvem, tão bem quanto, talvez, o próprio Giotto.

– Sim...

Conversaram ainda por um bom tempo, comparando informações que cada um tinha, fazendo algumas suposições. Conversaram por tanto tempo, que o loiro teve que ficar para o almoço, que por sinal, estava divino. Logo uma deliciosa sobremesa, que Fabian _insistira_ e um Giotto mais do que feliz aceitara. Depois Giotto saiu, cada um prometendo que manteriam contato enquanto o Cavallone permanecesse em sua casa de campo, trocando informações.

À volta para a mansão Vongola foi silenciosa, e na opinião de Giotto, foi mais rápida. Ao chegar ao seu destino, já no meio da tarde, foi recebido por um _raivoso G.,_ que mais que prontamente deu-lhe uma bronca aos gritos, e parecia nunca ter fim. Foi _salvo_ por seu maravilhoso mordomo-chefe, que conseguiu apaziguar o seu mais fiel braço-direito. Depois foi direto para seu escritório, e ficou lá, com pilhas, _enormes_ na opinião do loiro, e saiu de lá só algumas horas atrás, para poder se arrumar para a festa.

**Agora...**

Giotto soltou um suspiro cansado, sua dor de cabeça passara, mas sabia que era por pouco tempo, _logo_ voltaria. Pena que não podia dizer o mesmo da sua Intuição, ela estava o deixando com um mal estar. Suspirando novamente, passou a mão em seus picos de cabelos dourados, os puxando levemente, uma mania sua desde que era garoto. G. dizia que se ele continuasse a puxar seus cabelos, ficaria careca antes do tempo. Soltou um riso involuntário.

– Rindo sozinho? Isso é um dos sinais de _loucura_. – ouviu-se uma voz baixa e fria, que daria arrepios em qualquer um que não estivesse acostumado com o timbre de voz.

Giotto virou seu corpo para trás, visualizando a silhueta de um homem encostado em uma árvore, os cabelos lisos e loiro-platinados, os olhos azuis claríssimos, eram frios e amedrontavam qualquer um, e não ajudava a aura mortal que _parecia_ o rodear. Giotto sorriu, seu _Guardião da Nuvem_ estava do jeito que se lembrava.

– Bem-vindo de volta, _Alaude_. – disse o jovem chefe, sorrindo abertamente.

– Hunm. – foi a única resposta que obteve, mas era algo normal vindo daquele homem tão misterioso.

– Vejo que não está aproveitando a festa... – disse com certa irônia, o que causou ao outro homem estreitar os olhos de forma ameaçadora, o que causou um risinho de Primo.

– _Tenho notícias. Não são boas._

Foi o que disse antes de sumir na escuridão da noite. Giotto sabia que Alaude não estaria indo a festa, mas isso não importava. O que Alaude disse ficou preso em sua mente. _Seria uma longa noite..._

**~*O*~**

Correr era a única coisa que ele sabia fazer naquele momento. Sentia seu coração bater forte em sua caixa torácica, doía, sentia como se a qualquer momento seu coração sairia dali. Mas continuava a correr, era preciso para que ele pudesse sobreviver. Ouvia ao longe as vozes o chamando, assim como os tiros que saíam de suas armas. Eles o queriam _vivo ou morto_, não importava mais, pois _pensavam_ que já haviam pegado tudo que precisavam. Mas ele, que apenas era um garoto _"comum"_ antes de tudo isso, tinha que ir avisar aqueles que considerava como amigos. Eles estavam em perigo, na verdade, _todos_ estavam.

Não sabia o quanto estava correndo, mas já havia passado pelas ruelas onde se davam as negociações de contrabando; pelas ruas esburacadas, que eram de acesso comum as pessoas daquele degradante vilarejo. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que não havia uma única alma pelas ruas, todos eram submissos _'aquele ser'_, ninguém ousava desafiá-_lo_, pois sabiam que morreriam. Ele podia ver os sentinelas se aproximarem a sua frente, virou em uma ruela onde mendigos dormiam, mas eles não deram muito atenção ao garoto, em suas mentes já imaginavam que o garoto acabaria morto. Esse mesmo garoto passava pela praça central e ia em direção aos extremos do vilarejo. Ainda conseguia ouvir o alarme e eles correndo a sua procura.

Mas sua _sorte_ parecia ter acabado, pois havia esquecido que atrás do vilarejo havia um penhasco, e com metros de distância, do outro lado havia uma floresta. E bem no meio desse vão, com mais de cinco metros para baixo, um rio de águas cristalinas serpenteava abaixo, violento e traiçoeiro. Escutou os passos chegarem mais perto, mais perto, até que eles e o garoto estavam um pouco mais de quatro metros de distância um do outro. O _líder_ se adiantou a frente, e a criança logo reconhecera _quem ele era_, ou que fingia ser para ele. Os olhos do homem brilharam de malícia por um momento, mas depois voltaram a serem frios como verdadeiramente eram.

– Acho que já chega por hoje, não é, _meu querido_? - a voz em uma tonalidade suave e encantadora. Falava do mesmo jeito quando o persuadiu a ir com ele, como se arrependera de ser tão burro, ingênuo demais. Ele deveria ter desconfiado, a proposta era boa demais para ser _tão fácil_.

– Nunca mais vou voltar! - gritou com voz rouca para aquele que por muito tempo considerou como um _precioso amigo_, mas que só fez com que ele abandonasse seus _verdadeiros amigos_. Ele viu com certo prazer à face do homem contorcer-se em desgosto, fúria.

– Moleque insolente! - brandiu, sacando sua arma e apontando para a criança, que por instinto deu um passo para trás e..._ caiu_.

Caía rapidamente, o vento zumbia em seus ouvidos, e um grito de ajuda, o nome _'dele'_ gritou e vendo seu rosto lá de cima do penhasco, ele gritava pela criança parecendo _desesperado._ Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de sentir o impacto nas águas congelantes do rio. Nadou para superfície, queria desesperadamente ar, mas a correnteza estava forte naquela noite, ele ia sendo jogado para o fundo. Mal conseguia mexer-se de tão frio que estava, além do desgaste físico e emocional. Não conseguia mais lutar, seus membros iam parando e parecendo muito pesados, sua consciência ia-se aos poucos. Antes de perder completamente a consciência, teve um vislumbre belos _olhos de corsa_ e depois tudo ficou escuro.


	3. Dialoghi Amichevoli I

**Declaração:** _Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original._

* * *

><p><strong>Diálogos Amistosos I<strong>

Os minutos passavam com uma lentidão absurda. As conversas ao seu redor eram poucas, mas que ocupavam o pequeno estabelecimento. Mesas postas em locais estratégicos, onde os clientes poderiam melhor aproveitar a refeição, em que famílias passavam aquele final de semana juntos, alguns solteiros aqui e ali. Com uma decoração acolhedora, familiar, era um bom local para se abrigar do dia nublado e frio que fazia lá fora, onde poucas pessoas se atreviam a ir. Os olhos amendoados observavam a placa de sashimi a sua frente, pouco tocada. Não estava com fome, apesar da deliciosa comida oferecida no _"Tsuyoshi's Sushi",_ algo o impedia de comer. O jovem adolescente viu o senhor Yamamoto, dono do lugar, sair de uma porta, provavelmente vindo da cozinha. Era um senhor com marcas de expressões bem visíveis no rosto sorridente, os cabelos negros arrepiados apresentavam já alguns fios brancos. Atrás de si, vinha, ao que parecia, uma cópia sua em uma versão mais jovem. Yamamoto Takeshi, com o costumeiro sorriso no rosto amorenado, sentou-se ao lado esquerdo do dono dos olhos amendoados, colocando uma placa de uramaki no balcão a sua frente.

– Então, Tsuna, o que há de novo? - perguntou despreocupadamente Takeshi, atacando com vontade a sua comida.

– Ora, tenha mais respeito com Jyuudaime! Coma direito, Yakyū baka! - uma voz irritadiça vinha do lado direito de Tsuna.

Gokudera Hayato, estava habitualmente com a carranca em sua face pálida, os cabelos prateados até o queixo e os olhos esmeraldas claros, faiscavam de irritação em direção ao Yamamoto mais novo. Este apenas soltou uma risada, e continuou a comer, o que só aumentou mais ainda a irritação do platinado. Tsuna não pode conter-se, e suspirou. Estar com seus amigos foi a melhor escolha naquele dia, suas preocupações pareciam estar longe. Mas Tsuna sabia que elas estavam espreitando, prontas para aparecerem a qualquer sinal de distração sua.

– Maa, maa, desculpa, Gokudera, Tsuna! - o castanho ouviu o mais alto dizer.

– Tsc, Yakyū baka.

– Está tudo bem, Gokudera-kun.

Tsuna resolveu intervir ao ver que o prateado ia dar mais uma das sua replicas mal-educadas. O mais novo sorriu ao observar o seu Guardião da Tempestade, dar um suspiro e assentir, mas ainda olhando irritado para o mais alto, que apenas continuava a rir. Os três se puseram a comer, vez ou outra acontecia uma briga entre os dois guardiões, e Tsuna tinha que intervir. Mas estavam passando um tempo bom juntos, sem perceberem que o tempo lá fora ia escurecendo, até estar com céu pintado em cores quentes, como o amarelo, laranja e vermelho.

– Então, Tsuna, o que aconteceu? - perguntou o Yamamoto mais novo, assim que os três terminaram os sushis. A atenção foi imediatamente voltada para os de cabelos selvagens, que assumia uma expressão preocupada, alertando os outros dois.

– É melhor conversarmos em outro lugar. - sugeriu Tsunayoshi, já pegando o seu dinheiro e colocando no balcão, sendo imitado por Gokudera.

Logo que o Guardião da Chuva avisou ao pai que ia sair alguns instantes, o pequeno grupo saiu do estabelecimento.

**~*O*~**

O céu estava pintado de laranja e amarelo, com poucas pessoas ainda transcendendo pelas ruas, o clima era frio e ventava vez ou outra. Tsuna liderava o caminho indo, inconscientemente, para o parque da cidade de Namimori, que no momento se encontra deserta. Yamamoto e Gokudera o acompanhavam mais atrás, trocando de vez em quando um olhar entre si, preocupados com a atitude do castanho. Eles seguiram caminhando em silêncio, até estar afastados do centro do parque, em uma área mais arbústea e de árvores altas. Se sentaram em uma mesa de madeira, onde era costumeiramente usada para piqueniques, a sua frente, uma fonte simples. Os dois guardiões esperaram até Tsuna falar, mas o mesmo parecia meio perdido com seus pensamentos, seu olhar era distante.

– Então, Jyuudaime, o que está te preocupando tanto? - perguntou por fim Gokudera, preocupação em sua voz, o que trouxe Tsuna de volta a realidade. Olhou para seus amigos e suspirou.

– A minha Hiper Intuição, está a algum tempo, bem... - Tsuna começou a dizer, mas parou por não saber como descrever o que sentia. Era confuso para si, ainda não estava completamente _sincronizado_ com sua Intuição, e por causa disso, sempre surgia dúvidas ao jovem Vongola.

– É algum perigo, Tsuna? - Yamamoto disse, tentando ajudar/adivinhar o que o amigo estava sentindo. Sabia, assim como os demais guardiões, que a Hiper Intuição de Tsuna sempre estava correta.

– É isso mesmo, Jyuudaime? - alarmou-se o prateado, olhando seriamente para seu chefe.

Tsuna apenas se limitou a assentir, soltando mais um suspiro e levando as mãos aos cabelos e os puxando, fechando os olhos em frustação. Mesmo sem poder ver, o castanho sabia que ambos os seus amigos estavam muito sérios e tensos, já entrando em um estado de alerta. E o jovem Sawada não poderia os repreender, já que estava assim a alguns dias também. _É tão frustrante!_ Tsunayoshi abriu os olhos, apenas para se deparar com o que já sabia como seus amigos se encontravam, tensos e em alerta. Yamamoto segurava firme a _Shigure Soen Ryu_ em sua forma de espada de bambu, enquanto Gokudera tinha suas mãos nos bolsos e havia acendido um cigarro que estava repousando no canto de seus lábios.

– Isso, estou sentindo esse tipo de... _presságio_ a alguns dias. Não queria os preocupar, mas está começando a se tornar insuportável.

– Tsuna, somos seus amigos, você pode contar com a gente sempre que precisar. - reconfortou o espadachim ao ver o amigo parecer deprimido, esboçando um sorriso acolhedor.

– Mesmo que eu odeie concordar com esse Yakyū baka, ele está certo Jyuudaime! - Tsuna não pode deixar de sorrir, tinha as melhores pessoas a sua volta.

– Obrigado, minna. - mas o sorriso não durou por muito tempo, seu coração de repente começou a bater forte em seu peito. - O perigo...

– O que foi Jyuudaime? - perguntou Hayato preocupado, notando a súbita mudança em seu chefe, e o jeito que ele olhava freneticamente para os lados, como se a procura de _algo_.

– Tsuna? - Yamamoto franziu as sobrancelhas, seguindo os olhos do jovem Vongola, também procurando por algo, mas não notando nada em comum. Gokudera estava em mesma situação.

– O perigo está próximo... - murmurou Tsuna, chamando a atenção dos demais. - Está aqui...

Antes que qualquer um pudesse contestar o que o menor estava dizendo, Tsuna levantou-se ao mesmo tempo em que todos puderam ouviu um rugido animalesco. Os três entraram em alerta rapidamente, ficando em pé e em posição de luta. A Shigure Soen Ryu tinha se tornado uma afiada katana nas mãos do moreno mais alto, Gokudera estava com suas bombas preparadas em suas mãos, e por último, Tsuna estava com suas luvas postas em suas mãos junto com uma pílula azul.

Novamente ouviram o rugido, agora podendo localizar sua origem, vinda do leste ao que se movia em sua direção. Para a surpresa dos garotos, uma animal deveras exótico apareceu a sua frente. Com torço e cabeça de leão, mas com as quatros patas de lagarto e um rabo que lembrava muito a de um pavão, sem contar as asas em suas costas. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção deles, foram as chamas negras, tanto na juba, nas asas e no rabo. Nunca tinham visto nada assim. Era uma _Quimera_, com certeza.

– Oi, o que é isso? Por que há uma _Box_ aqui? - indagou Gokudera irritado, analisando o estranho animal parado a poucos metros, desconfiado.

– Não faço ideia Gokudera, mas Verde não estaria por trás disso? - Yamamoto respondeu, também analisando o animal.

– Acho que não... - Tsuna também se lembrava da época das batalhas pelos anéis, onde Mammon havia usado um experimento de Verde, mas não achava que fosse o mesmo.

Mas não puderam dizer qualquer outra coisa, pois a Quimera soltou um rugido e saltou, indo para um ataque em direção aos adolescentes. Estes reagiram na hora, saltando para os lados e desviando do grande bicho, logo também partindo para o ataque. Gokudera jogou suas bombas, mas o animal se mostrou veloz e desviou agilmente das bombas e mirou o prateado como alvo o atacando. O Guardião da Tempestade conseguiu desviar em ultimo estante, mas feriu-se no ombro esquerdo quando o bicho usou suas garras. O corte ardia muito, mas por sorte não havia sido profundo, e rolando, o adolescente rebelde estava longe do animal selvagem. Este parecia estar pronto para mais um ataque, mas sendo detido por Yamamoto, que conseguiu com precisão acertar uma das patas dianteiras em um corte profundo; de onde um saia um liquido enegrecido e gosmento, soltando bolhas. O animal ganiu, e mesmo mancando, saltou para Yamamoto que desviou e atingiu-o uma outra vez, fazendo agora um rasgo comprido em seu torço.

Tsuanyoshi não ficou parado, entrou em seu _Hyper Mode_, e atacou também, dando um soco e um chute no animal, fazendo o mesmo ficar desnorteado por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para Gokudera jogar uma três pequenas bombas, que acetaram o animal e fizeram com que ele perdesse três patas suas. Um rugido foi soltado, e no minuto seguinte, a Quimera se desfazia em uma gosma preta com um brilho esverdeado, soltando bolhas e uma fumaça mal cheirosa; que lembrava muito de algo em decomposição. Os três adolescentes observaram por um instante, ainda em alertas, olhavam seu entorno em busca de mais algum ataque, mas não aconteceu mais nada. Lentamente, Takeshi fez com que sua katana virasse de bambu e Tsuna saiu de seu Hyper Mode, com Hayato guardando suas bombas com certa cautela.

– Mas o que _diabos_ foi isso? - esbravejou o prateado, ainda estando ajoelhado no chão e segurando seu ombro ferido, seus olhos postos no que sobrara do animal.

– Eu não sei. - respondeu Tsuna, correndo até o caído, junto com o Yamamoto, sendo que o mesmo se prontificou em ajudar Hayato a ficar de pé. - Você está bem, Gokudera-kun? - perguntou ao olhar superficialmente o machucado do outro.

– Estou bem Jyuudaime. - assegurou Gokudera, dando um pequeno sorriso para mostrar que estava realmente bem, mas que não durou muito. Sentiu seu ombro latejar com uma dor imensa, sua visão embaçou e ele cambaleou um pouco, sendo amparado por Takeshi.

– Gokudera-kun! - Sawada o chamou alarmado, e viu com espanto, seu amigo se desfalecer nos braços de Yamamoto. - Gokudera-kun!

– Acho melhor levarmos ele ao hospital, Tsuna. - sugeriu Yamamoto, igualmente preocupado ao ver que o amigo começava a ficar ofegante e a suar.

– S-sim. - concordou, vendo o outro colocar o desmaiado em suas costas, com cuidado. Gokudera estava ficando pálido rapidamente.

Antes de Tsuna dar algum passo para acompanhar Yamamoto que já começava a correr, teve a impressão de estar sendo observado. Varreu os olhos pelo parque, que agora havia pequenos indícios de que houvera uma luta ali, focalizou o olhar entre as densas árvores; mas não encontrou nada. Ouviu um chamado de seu Guardião da Chuva que estava a alguns metros longe de si, olhou mais uma vez por entre as árvores, para então correr até o outro, onde seguiram apressados para o hospital de Namimori.

**~*O*~**

Sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo pesava, dolorido. Ele só queria ficar parado e esperar as dores passarem, mas algo quente estava em sua bochecha. Não sentia nenhum objeto no local, mas ainda estava quente, e agora estava em seus olhos, incomodando. Soltando um suspiro, que descobriu ser um ato doloroso também, obrigou-se a abrir os olhos. Uma forte luminosidade o atingiu, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos novamente, piscando algumas vezes e soltando um gemido de dor ao tentar mexer-se. Ao já estar acostumado com a luz amarelada, pode analisar o local em que estava, processando rapidamente que estava em um quarto muito simples. Deitado em uma cama de solteiro, com colchão duro e madeira escurecida, um cobertor grosso o cobria; ao lado da cama estava uma cadeira velha, e uma cômoda média, em cima um candelabro e velas quase no fim. Uma janela de cortina leve e branca, de onde pode observar que era dia e o sol estava forte, estava na parede oposta a que estava a cama. Havia apenas um porta que ficava a frente do pé da cama.

Ainda sentindo o corpo dolorido, tentou sentar-se, e por fim, ao soltar um gemido sofrido, deu-se por vencido e voltou a deitar-se. O que pode ver de si, estava com o peito alvo desnudo e envolto a ataduras, vestindo apenas uma calça cinza de algodão. Podia sentir ataduras em volta de sua cabeça cheia de desgrenhados cabelos castanhos escuros e seu braço esquerdo estava todo enfaixado. Parecia que havia sofrido uma grande queda ou algo do tipo, mas não se lembrava. Parando para pensar, o garoto não conseguia identificar onde estava, obviamente sabia que estava em quarto, mas não sabia _onde_ esse quarto ficava, o cômodo não era familiar para ele. E pensando mais profundamente, olhando através de suas memórias, o que encontrou foi... _nada_. Não se lembrava de nada. Nem seu nome, ou quantos anos tinha. Procurava e só encontrava escuridão, e uma dor de cabeça. Pânico começou a se alastrar por seu corpo, medo estava o dominando. Tentou levantar-se novamente, dessa vez ignorando os protestos de seu corpo, ele só queria sair dali, estava se sentindo sufocado. Conseguindo sentar-se, percebeu que seu ferimento abrira-se e estava manchando as ataduras de vermelho, mas isso não importava agora, ele só queria sair.

Atirando o cobertor azul de cima de si, apoiou-se na cadeira, tentou levantar, sentindo suas pernas tremerem e cair para trás na cama. Mas ele não iria desistir, novamente tentou se levantar, sentido fraqueza e tontura, caiu para trás. Estava ofegante e o sangramento parecia só piorar.

– Oh, vejo que acordou. - uma voz suave o assustou, e institivamente se sentou na cama. O movimento brusco fez com que seu ferimento arder-se, e soltou um gemido, fechando os olhos. - Ah, não! Você abriu o seu ferimento! Deite-se, vou fechar o ferimento e te dar um chá para dor.

Ele ouviu novamente a voz, só que agora havia um tom mais firme e autoritário. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu mãos em seus ombros o obrigando a deitar-se, o que fez ainda sentindo-se confuso. Mesmo com a visão um pouco turva, ainda pode visualizar cabelos chocolates e olhos cor de mel brilhando em preocupação. Mas sua consciência aos poucos ia, e mesmo com relutância, deixou-se levar pela escuridão.

A próxima vez que acordou, viu pela janela que o céu já estava escuro e a lua no alto a brilhar. Não sentia tanta dor como antes, estava mais leve, o que o motivou a sentar-se e tentar levantar. Descobriu que estava do mesmo jeito da primeira vez que acordara, mas com todas as ataduras trocadas. _Devia ter sido aquela garota de antes_, pensou andando até a janela e observando ao redor. Logo se dando conta que estava em um tipo de fazenda, com prados e animais ao longe, como bois e vacas, uma horta ao leste e ao oeste um milharal. Não conseguia ver outras casas por perto, apenas pequenos pontos de luzes ao longe, que presumiu ser o resto da vizinhança. Ficou a contemplar o lugar mais um pouco, foi quando ouviu passos através da porta, e depois alguém estava a batendo levemente.

– Com licença, eu trouxe sua janta. - ele ouviu novamente aquela voz suave, e depois a porta estava sendo aberta e uma garota estava passando por ela, em suas mão uma bandeja com comida.

De roupa simples, um vestido oliva de manga, e um xale de crochê cinzento, era uma garota magra e bonita. De pele rosada e rosto de feições miúdas, seus olhos castanhos mel procurando aquele que deveria estar repousando na cama. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e por um minuto se fez um silêncio desconfortável para ambos. Até que a garota andou até a cômoda e depositou a bandeja ali e virou-se para o garoto que a observava atentamente. Ao olhar para o moreno, seu rosto mostrava desaprovação, os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas franzidas, fizeram o garoto se sentir envergonhado.

– Você não _deveria_ estar na cama, repousando depois de ter quase se afogado. - a garota disse se aproximando um pouco do garoto que aparentava ter uns treze anos, a mesma idade que a sua, mas ele era mais baixo.

O garoto ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, mas definitivamente algo chamara a sua atenção. _Então foi isso que aconteceu comigo._ Mas ainda não se lembrava do ocorrido e nem de como chegara naquele situação. O menino olhou para a outra, que estava aguardando uma resposta sua, e quando abriu a boca para responder, ela deu um suspiro parecendo cansada e balançou a cabeça.

– Deixa, tudo bem. Pelo menos agora você já está melhor. - ele apenas se resignou a assentir. - Vamos, mamãe fez uma comida gostosa hoje. Você precisa se alimentar para curar-se melhor.

Ela, então sentou-se na cadeira velha, e esperou que ele voltasse para cama. Com um pouco de cautela, sentou na cama e ela passou a bandeja para ele. A comida era simples, uma sopa de legumes e verduras, um pedaço de carne e pão, por último um suco de laranja. Simples, mas que deixava exalar um cheiro muito bom, só agora percebendo o quanto estava com fome. E sem mais delongas, começou a comer, vez ou outra olhando a garota ao lado, que mantinha-se quieta. Até ele acabar toda a comida, os dois ainda se mantinham em silêncio, cada um perdido em pensamentos. Ao terminar, a garota levantou-se e pegou a bandeja e saiu do quarto sem dizer uma única palavra. O outro apenas a observou de cenho franzido, sentindo-se de repente _solitário_. _Ao menos sozinho posso pensar mais claramente,_ pensou soltando um suspiro e sentando-se mais confortável o possível na cama, com suas costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Mas logo ele se viu em companhia novamente, a mesma garota de antes voltara, resmungado enquanto prendia os cabelos castanhos médios, em um coque frouxo. Ela ocupou a cadeira de antes, os dois ficaram se encarando por longos minutos, até ela desviar os olhos.

– Então, acho que não me apresentei antes. Meu nome é Aurora Serafini. E você deve ser _Guilio_, não é? - apresentou-se, cortando o clima pesado que aos poucos estava se instalando entre eles.

– _Eu sou?_– perguntou o menino, genuinamente surpreso. Olhava Aurora com certa esperança._ Talvez ela saiba quem eu sou._

– Como?! - mas sua esperança parecia murchar ao ver confusão nos olhos da garota. - Você não se lembra?

– Desculpe-me senhorita Aurora, mas não me lembro de nada. Penso que a senhorita poderia me esclarecer este fato.

– Voc-você perdeu a memória?! - gaguejou Aurora, surpresa e vendo o garoto a sua frente assentir. Guilio estava começando a se preocupar com a garota, já que a mesma não dizia nada, apenas o encarava com os olhos arregalados. Engoliu em seco.

– Senhorita Aurora? - a chamou na tentativa de a trazer para a realidade, que imediatamente surtiu efeito. A garota piscou um pouco os olhos, e depois soltou um suspiro.

– Você perdeu a memória... - murmurou, balançando a cabeça, avaliando o ferido. - Bem, acho que não devia ficar surpresa.

– Por que diz isso, senhorita? - estava confuso e a menina não estava ajudando a clarear a sua mente.

– Oh, não me chame de senhorita, é tão formal. Aurora já está bom. - sorriu e viu o outro assentir. - Desculpe, mas não posso lhe ajudar.

– Como?!

– Noite passada houve uma forte tempestade, o riacho transbordou e inundou grande parte do vilarejo. Eu e minha família estávamos tentando ajudar as pessoas, quando eu vi você no rio, se afogando. Fui eu quem o salvei, bem, eu e meu irmão mais velho, Rocco. Você nos deu um grande susto, sabia? Não sabemos como você parou naquela situação, já que você nem é da vila. Estávamos esperando você acordar e nos dizer. Além disso, você sofreu alguns ferimentos, alguns mamãe me disse, que foi antes de cair na água, outras foram feitas pelas pedras do rio; como o seu ferimento na cabeça. Acho que foi esse ferimento que fez com que você perdesse a memória. Tenho que pedir para mamãe olha-lo amanhã e ver se tem reversão.

Quando ela terminou de explicar, ele apenas a encarou, com um olhar perdido. Aurora se sentiu desconfortável e compadecida pela situação do rapaz. Vendo que ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, ela levantou-se, não com a intenção de sair do quarto. Andou até a cômoda e acendeu as velas do candelabro, e abriu a primeira gaveta do móvel, tirando de lá ao que parecia ser uma coberta marrom escuro e uma caixinha pequena de madeira. Ela voltou para o garoto que a encarava com um olhar curioso, Aurora lhe ofereceu um sorriso gentil e voltou a se sentar na cadeira.

– Não conseguimos salvar as suas roupas, estavam rasgadas demais. Mas conseguimos remendar a sua capa. - Aurora informou, estendendo a capa marrom para ele, o mesmo o pegou, a analisando e sentindo o tecido. Era familiar. - Nela, estava escrito o nome_ 'Guilio'_, pensamos que este fosse o seu nome. - ela o mostrou o nome bordado na bainha do manto.

– Eu... eu não tenho certeza se esse é meu nome ou não, mas sinto que é algo familiar. - murmurou, olhando Aurora que ainda mantinha seu sorriso gentil. Seus olhos então caíram na caixinha de madeira nas mãos pequenas da garota. A mesma ao notar onde esta a atenção dele, abriu a caixinha e revelando o seu conteúdo. Em uma almofada vinho estava uma delicada corrente, com um pequeno pingente em formato circular e um desenho no meio.

– Isso estava com você também. - explicou entregando o colar ao menino, que olhava fascinado para o colar. O moreno analisava com um cuidado extremo, sentia uma forte sensação que não conseguia explicar, uma grande ligação com aquele simples objeto. Tentava a todo custo lembrar onde já vira aquele colar, mas não conseguia, até que uma forte dor de cabeça o acometeu.

_Nevava._

_As ruas estavam cobertas de neve, o céu azul escuro tinha uma densa camada de fumaça negra. As pessoas ao seu redor estavam agitadas, gritando uns com os outros, outras pareciam aterrorizadas. O menino de cabelos castanhos estava parado, apenas observando sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos freneticamente procuravam por algo, ou _alguém_, não sabia dizer ao certo._

_Via a sua frente uma cena trágica. As casas de uma pequena vila estavam sendo tomadas pelo fogo, pintando o cenário com suas cores. As pessoas tentavam a todo custo apagar o fogaréu, mas seus esforços pareciam inúteis._

_Sentiu de repente alguém o erguer, e então estava nos braços de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, mas seu rosto estava embaçado, não conseguia visualizar direito quem era. Mas sentia que era alguém importante para ele._

– _Meu pequeno, eles fizeram isso com_ nosso _povo. Nunca se esqueça... Você está destinado a algo grande, _não aqui_... - a mulher dizia em um sussurro, e tirou de seu pescoço o colar de pingente circular. - Isso é a prova de que você é o _herdeiro_... Nunca se separe dele... Meu pequeno..._

_As imagens começaram a se dissolver, em uma torção que lhe trazia uma dor de cabeça. Ouvia vozes, sem conseguir distinguir o que falavam. Havia gritos que arrepiavam seus pelos, e antes de que tudo ficasse em um breu tenebroso, ouviu uma risada fria e assustadora._

Ele ouvia uma voz o chamando ao longe, em um tom que beirava a preocupação e o desespero, sentindo alguém balançar o seu ombro. Seus olhos aos poucos foram se abrindo, tendo por um momento sua visão desfocada, até que aos poucos estava se tornando consciente do seu entorno. A primeira coisa que apareceu em seu campo de visão foi o rosto preocupado de Aurora, cujo olhos estavam parecendo marejados.

– Você está bem? - ela perguntou, passando um pano em seu rosto, só agora percebendo o quanto estava molhado de suor e sua respiração ofegante.

– O-o que aconte-ceu-ceu? - perguntou Guilio, com a voz trêmula olhando para os lados, ainda um pouco desnorteado.

– Quando eu te entreguei o colar, você ficou encarando-o, não sei te explicar, mas você parecia em um tipo de _transe_. Depois começou a convulsionar, e então desmaiou. Foi assustador... - explicou em um murmuro que quase não deu para ouvir, o olhos ainda marejados.

– Desculpe-me, se a assustei, mas acho que tive uma visão. Acho que era uma lembrança.

– Sério?! E o que foi que lembrou? Era relacionado ao colar? - Aurora parecia eufórica e curiosa, para em outro segundo estar parecendo envergonhada, com as bochechas coradas. - Desculpe, você não precisa me dizer.

– Tudo bem. - ele sorriu, achava Aurora uma pessoa boa e sem más intenções. - Não me lembro direito, mas era em uma vila que estava pegando fogo. Uma mulher me pegou no colo e me deu esse colar. Ela disse que eu era um _herdeiro_, não sei o que isso significa.

Contou, forçando a sua mente a rever a memória, mas só conseguia remendos dela. Já Aurora observava atentamente o menino, seus pensamentos um pouco embaralhados com as novas notícias que recebera. Não imaginava o que poderia trazer para ela e sua família quando se disponibilizou a salvar e cuidar do garoto, mas sabia que este era possivelmente alguém cheio de mistérios. No momento, apenas poderia ajudar Guilio com sua memória e o adaptar a sua nova vida, pelo menos até estar totalmente curado.

**~*O*~**

Era uma noite de luar, com poucas estrelas no céu azul escuro. O silêncio no local era quase que totalmente, se não fosse pelos pequenos sons de passos que andavam pela grama bem cortada. O local era fortemente guardado, era óbvio de se concluir, apenas observando os diversos homens de ternos negros e armados, que rodeavam a bela propriedade; nada pequena também e tendo árvores cercando a mansão rústica.

Dentro daquela mansão estava uma pessoa muito importante para os seres que se infiltravam pouca a pouca na floresta. Eram silenciosos e minuciosamente precisos em seus movimentos, sincronizados. A poucos metros da mansão, eles pararam e observaram os homens de ternos. Um dos seres, sendo que todos estavam mascarados, deu um sinal de mãos a um outro que estava por perto, e este passou para outro, até chegar a um que estava no topo de uma árvore, junto com vários outros. O último soltou um piado de coruja três vezes.

O sinal havia dado.

Era um ataque a _Vongola Mansion._


	4. Dialoghi Amichevoli II

**Declaração: **_Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original._

* * *

><p><strong>Diálogos Amistosos II<strong>

O primeiro a ser abatido, era um homem no auge de seus trinta anos, que desavisado, andava mata adentro; observando algum sinal de perigo. Sendo rápido e certeiro, sem fazer nenhum barulho desnecessário, a lâmina afiada transpassou pelo pescoço grosso do homem e o mesmo não caiu fazendo um barulho alto, pois fora segurado por seu atacante; que agilmente deitou o morto no chão silenciosamente, fazendo um sinal com as mãos para os demais seguirem em frente.

Os outros logo começaram a se mover, passando pelo atacante e o morto - que foi ignorado - e seguiram adiante. Ao chegar a beirada da floresta, pararam e observaram por um instante, antes de silenciosamente, um dos mascarados tirar de um de seus bolsos, uma pequena maquininha de metal. De formato hexagonal, tinha no máximo uns dez centímetros de largura e cinco de comprimento, com suas pontas arredondadas; no meio se encontrava acoplado uma estrutura arredondada, com uma lente.

O mascarado, então, virou o equipamento, apertando um botão escondido, vendo a lente piscar em vermelho. Rapidamente, o aparelho fora arremessado contra a parede de concreto da mansão, ficando fixada na mesma. Mas dois do aparelhinho se juntaram ao primeiro, ao seu redor, as luzes vermelhas brilhando freneticamente, até que um som agudo se prolongar em segundos, então uma explosão ser ouvida. A parede estava agora com um enorme buraco.

Os intrusos, escondidos entre as árvores, se infiltravam dentro da mansão pelo buraco, movimentando-se o mais rapidamente possível; escutando ao longe, um sinal de alerta da própria mansão e as vozes de homens se aproximando. Ao já estarem dentro, depararam-se com uma sala outrora sofisticada, agora coberta por uma densa camada de poeira. Um dos mascarados, com os cabelos longos e prateados, deu um sinal a um moreno, que assentiu, partindo com um grupo indo para o lado de fora. Local onde já se encontrava um bom número de homens armados, que não demoraram a atacar o inimigo.

Com a divisão do grupo, o prateado seguiu em frente, já sendo atacado por mais homens armados, mas que foram facilmente abatidos, deixando um rastro de morte pelo caminho que seguiam. _Decepcionante,_ pensava o líder do grupo, pegando uma de suas espadas e cortando o inimigo, o sangue espirrando em suas vestes negras. Chegaram rapidamente ao _hall_ de entrada, onde puderam ver uma escada que seguia para os demais andares._ Ele está lá,_ o prateado ia seguindo para a escadaria, dando instruções para seus homens, mas antes mesmo de dar algum passo, teve por desviar de um tiro, que por pouco não acertou sua nuca.

Seus olhos faiscaram na direção dos homens de terno negro, com uma variedade de armas em punho. Mas com dois homens se destacando nas fileiras de mafiosos. Um, o que parecia o mais jovem, tinha os cabelos curtos e repicados, e com um sorriso preguiçoso em seu rosto. O outro ao seu lado, mais robusto, tinha a pele negra e cabelos divididos em dreads, com uma expressão séria e aterrorizante.

Por um momento, apenas houve uma análise do inimigo de ambas as parte, cada um avaliando o seu oponente, com os olhos comprimidos.

– _Hun, hun_, parece que temos alguns problemas por aqui. - disse o mais jovem italiano, movendo-se discretamente para a direita.

– E acho que vocês não deixariam nós resolvermos, não é? - perguntou com desdém o prateado, balançando perigosamente a espada afiada em uma de suas mãos. Sua outra mão aveludada, deslocou-se para trás, fazendo um sinal ao seu grupo, que fora rapidamente compreendido.

– _Hun_, parece que não.

Com uma rapidez quase inumana, o prateado moveu-se para a esquerda, ao mesmo tempo, em que atrás de si, os mascarados jogavam bombas de fumaça. Logo, todo o local estava preenchido pela fumaça escura e densa. Os intrusos, com uma proteção nos olhos, atacaram com destreza. Rapidamente, o cômodo fora preenchido com os gritos, tiros e mais armas se chocando em uma luta intensa.

_Fácil demais,_ pensou o líder, enquanto aproveitava a distração e subia os inúmeros degraus. Sempre em alerta. Porque estava fácil demais para seu gosto. Era um homem que se deliciava com desafios, e estava começando a se perguntar o que estava acontecendo._ A Vongola era tão fraca assim? Não, não, podia ser... Tem algo errado aqui..._

Suas linhas de pensamentos foram cortadas ao chegar ao primeiro patamar, olhando para os corredores em seus lados; ambos vazios e sem nenhum som. Seus olhos se estreitaram em desconfiança, apertando com força a espada, andou quase colado a parede, de forma sorrateira. Avaliando os corredores, decidiu por ir a direita. O suor escorrendo na lateral de sua testa, terminando em sua máscara. Estava tenso.

Um barulho de algo de vidro se espatifando escutara, fazendo-o parar no meio do caminho. Engolindo em seco, observou o seu entorno com cuidado, por fim, não encontrando nada que chamasse sua atenção. Resolveu seguir em frente. Indo até o fim do corredor, deparou-se com uma vidraça, por onde espiou as pequenas lutas ocorrendo lá fora. Concluiu que estavam perdendo, ele tinha que se apressar. A sua esquerda havia mais um corredor, por onde seguiu.

Havia algumas outras vidraças, estas tampadas por um cortinado branco. Poucos quadros pendurados nas paredes, mas com quatro portas. Encostava-se em cada porta, tentando ouvir algum som, e sem resposta, abria as portas, encontrando nada além do vazio. Já na última porta, havia uma pilastra e em sua frente, um vaso estilhaçado e flores ao chão.

Parou ali, por um momento observando a porta e o vaso quebrado. Não se passara nem cinco minutos, até que suas mãos se moverem para a maçaneta roliça. Parando por um segundo, então, começando a girar em uma lentidão absurda, escutando o clique suave quando fora aberta. Respirando fundo, engolindo em seco, o suor escorrendo, entrou de manso.

O quarto era pouco iluminado, apenas um candelabro em um das mesas ao canto. As janelas abertas, faziam o vento da noite adentrar e esvoaçar as cortinas finas. Havia uma estante na parede a esquerda, e outra a direita, uma cama localizada a frente da porta. E sentado na mesma, era um homem com feições envelhecidas e cansadas, com brincos e um moicano em sua cabeça.

_Alvo encontrado._ O líder entrou, ainda cauteloso, principalmente por não encontrar indícios de outros no lugar e o mais velho não ter se mexido nem um pouco; mesmo sabendo de sua chegada.

– Parece que me encontraram. - o velho falou, a voz era baixa e rouca, mas com um leve tom animado. Sua cabeça moveu-se em sua direção, mostrando os olhos vendados. Um sorriso divertido enfeitava o rosto enrugado. - Em que posso ajudar, jovem visitante?

– Acho que já sabe, meu caro. - respondeu o líder, a voz era controlada e calma. Seus olhos estreitaram quando ouvira o risinho do velho. - Do que ri? Não achas que está em posição para tal coisa?

– _Hun_, a juventude... É tão tola nos dias de hoje e de _décadas atrás_... _Tão parecidas_. - dizia em uma voz baixa e séria, e mesmo que seus olhos não pudessem ser visíveis, o outro sentia a intensidade de seu olhar. - Não acha que veio de muito longe? Para no final, ter nada?

– Isso, é eu que decido. - se aproximou o suficiente para ter a lâmina de sua espada a centímetros do pescoço grosso do ferreiro. - Agora, mexa-se!

– _A ingenuidade humana ainda me surpreende..._– o murmuro fora sombrio e que se propagou pelo ar, como um eco.

Imediatamente, o mais jovem estava com seus sentidos aguçados ao máximo que podia, afastando-se do velho e colocando-se em posição de combate. Os olhos não parando em nenhum lugar do quarto. Olhou novamente ao ferreiro e se surpreendeu ao ver um nevoeiro o cobrir. Em segundos seu corpo moveu-se em uma ataque, surpreendendo-se novamente ao ver sua espada através do corpo velho, como se estivesse simplesmente cortando o ar.

Ligeiro, afastou-se com um salto para trás, parando perto da porta. O velho soltara uma risada fosca, para então desaparecer no nevoeiro. Sentindo-se muito frustrado ao sentir a presença do outro desaparecer, o prateado estava pronto para sair dali. Virando-se de lado, andava em direção a porta, ainda em alerta para o sinal de perigo. Assim que se viu fora do quarto, suas pernas longas logo se puseram a correr o máximo que se permitiam. Nunca olhando para trás.

Quando chegara ao corredor anterior, teve por fazer uma parada brusca, ao notas homens no lugar. Sua respiração já mostrando sinais de se tornarem pesadas e ofegantes, o coração batendo com a adrenalina. _Acalme-se, acalme-se..._, repetia em sua mente como um mantra, respirando fundo, abrindo os olhos frios.

Cautelosamente, se moveu mais perto da janela, apurando seus ouvidos ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximarem cada vez mais. Usando a lâmina da espada, viu um grupo vir na direção a qual estava escondido. Mordeu os lábios, concentrando-se na busca por uma saída. Mas a única que via, era enfrentar o inimigo ou...

Olhou novamente a janela, que refletia o belo luar daquela noite. Respirou fundo, guardando a espada em sua cintura com firmeza. Agachando-se seu corpo um pouco, usando o pé esquerdo como impulsionador, correu em direção a vidraça. Pulara. Ouviu gritos, o barulho do vidro quebrando-se, e os mesmo rasgando sua farda. Os braços na frente da cabeça tapando momentaneamente sua visão.

Sentia o som do vento passando por si. Era uma altura considerável. E que não durou muito até sentir seus pés tocarem o solo verde, assim como a dor intensa em seu tornozelo esquerdo. Seu corpo caíra para frente, fazendo-o se apoiar em suas mãos e joelhos. A visão embaçara, mas se recusava a desmaiar em uma hora como aquela. Obrigando seu corpo a ficar em uma forma agachada, tentando levantar-se para ter sua cabeça rodando. Sua visão piscando pontinhos negros até tudo se tornar escuro.

**~*O*~**

O cômodo era amplo, tendo vidraças, com cortinados vermelhos, deixava a luz do meio da tarde iluminar o lugar decorado de forma rústica. Na longa mesa de madeira escura e esculpida, ficava ao centro, tendo cadeiras altas a rodeando, ricas em detalhes belos; mas em uma cadeira particular, que se localizava na ponta, estava um jovem homem sentado.

Com seus cotovelos apoiados na mesa, as mãos posavam no rosto do loiro, o cobrindo. A franja tampando mais ainda a face lhe dava um ar sombrio. Sua postura curvada mostrava a tensão que sentia. Seu manto outrora em seus ombros, agora repousava no encosto da cadeira, junto ao seu terno. As mangas da blusa branca estavam dobradas até o cotovelo e a gravata preta estava pousando frouxa em torno do pescoço. _Vongola Primo_ estava claramente cansado, soltando alguns suspiros de vez em quando.

E fora assim que um certo ruivo encontrara seu chefe e acima de tudo, seu melhor amigo. G franziu o cenho, preocupação brilhando em seus olhos avermelhados. Fechou com cautela as portas duplas da sala de reuniões, andando o mais silenciosamente que pode em direção ao mais novo. Parando ao lado do jovem Vongola, hesitou antes de colocar uma mão bronzeada em cima do ombro do amigo. O mesmo rapidamente deu um salto em sua cadeira. A cabeça erguendo-se, com olhos frenéticos procurando um possível inimigo. Mas ao notar a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, soltou um suspiro aliviado, sentando-se novamente.

– _G!_– exclamou Giotto, parecendo um pouco irritado, mas também transparecendo o cansaço em sua voz.

– Desculpe. - o Guardião da Tempestade sentou-se na cadeira direita a Giotto. - Você está terrível! Está bem?

– Oh, muito obrigada, G. Isso _realmente_ me anima. - ironizou o chefe, enquanto passava as mãos em seus cabelos, em uma tentativa de ameniza-los.

– Pelo menos, estou tentando. - suspirou G, tocando o ombro de Giotto como reconforto. - Mas sério, Giotto, o que está havendo? Você está assim a dias, desde que Alaude saiu.

Giotto franziu o cenho, por um momento se fazendo silêncio entre os dois. G esperava com paciência, pois já conhecia as atitudes do outro, algumas que o deixavam louco, por sinal. Observou atentamente a expressão de Primo, os olhos alaranjados mostrando tantas emoções que deixava o ruivo um pouco impactado. Era estranho ver Giotto agir de tal modo. Só comprovava as especulações que G tinha. Qualquer que fosse o problema,_ era_ _sério._

E o tal chefe, alheio as observações do amigo, se deixava derivar entre seus pensamentos. Tentando organiza-los de uma forma que ele mesmo pudesse entender, o que se mostrava uma tarefa difícil. Eram tantos os pensamentos que povoavam sua mente, que acabava por embaralha-los como em um emaranhado de lã, desorganizada.

Sendo sincero, não sabia o que esperar quando mandara Alaude em busca de informações sobre os desaparecimentos. E com sua volta, já avisando de antemão que o que trouxera não era nada bom; tudo complicava. E sem contar que agora, mesmo com a ajuda de seu amigo, tinha a horrível sensação de estar perto de descobrir algo que podia não estar preparado. As coisas só pareciam complicar com o tempo passando.

–-iotto! Giotto! GIOTTO! - o grito do ruivo o despertara de seus profundos pensamentos. E pela cara do amigo, o havia preocupado. Suspirou.

– Antes que pergunte, G, estou bem.

Assegurou o loiro, os olhos alaranjados percorrendo a sala utilizada para reuniões. Até que reparou no relógio pendurado na parede. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Não percebeu os olhos vermelhos de G estreitarem, não acreditava na palavra do mais novo. E abriu a boca para falar o que achava, mas nada pronunciara, já que Giotto tomou a frente levantando-se apressado.

– A reunião é daqui a pouco. - informou Primo, um pouco alvoraçado, enquanto arrumava suas vestes e colocando o seu manto negro.

– A-ah! Droga! - G rapidamente entendera, olhando um pouco irritado ao se chefe. - Você esqueceu, não foi?

– Be-bem, um pouco distraído, sim. - respondera, indo até uma mesinha ao canto. Da única gaveta de lá, tirou uma pasta cor pastel, fechado por um cordão.

G bufou, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira, afrouxando sua gravata verde escuro, com as pernas cruzadas, suas mãos procuravam algo nos seus bolsos. Cigarros. Rapidamente acendeu um, fazendo Giotto franzir o cenho, realmente não gostava que o seu guardião fumasse, mas descobriu a muito tempo, que já era algo humanamente impossível. _Pelo menos, ele diminuiu a quantidade_, pensava o loiro, enquanto abria uma das janelas, a mais perto do ruivo.

Voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira, na ponta da mesa, analisando os papéis da pasta, quando ouvira passos e vozes vindo da porta dupla. A mesma fora, em poucos segundos, aberta e de lá passara mais três de seus guardiões e amigos queridos. O mais novo, que ostentava uma expressão preguiçosa, tinha as roupas e os cabelos verde e encaracolados desengonçados. Lampo se sentou ao lado de G, e o mais velho fingiu que não o notara. Já os outros dois homens, um deles se sentara a sua direita, mantendo um sorriso tranquilo, enquanto cumprimentava o loiro e G. Ao lado do japonês, era o homem de bata negra com detalhes em ouro, um padre.

Não demoraram muito nos cumprimentos, pois logo chegara mais um, este, com um sorriso zombeiro na face pálida, vestindo com um uniforme militar italiano, sentara ao lado de Lampo. Não se dera o trabalho de cumprimentar os demais, além de Giotto, escutando a sua risada um tanto nefasta. Passara alguns minutos, antes do último deles aparecer. O loiro platinado, sendo o último a chegar - como sempre -, fechara a porta, e se estabelecendo no seu lugar habitual; ao lado de Knuckle.

Assim que todos já estavam acomodados em seus devidos lugares, Primo respirou fundo, antes de pigarrar, chamando a atenção de todos. Era um pouco óbvio que havia um ar ansioso e nervoso agitando o ar em torno deles. Estavam deveras aguardando as notícias novas trazidas. E sendo assim, sem mais prolongar o silêncio entre eles, Giotto disse:

– Bem, como todos já sabem, a reunião fora convocada devido as informações que Alaude trouxera de sua última missão. - começara a dizer, tirando da pasta, folhas que foram distribuídas entre eles. - Isto é o relatório de Alaude. Como podem ver, a coisa realmente é séria.

– Pelo que vejo aqui, - Asari folheava os papéis, seu costumeiro sorriso desaparecido, sendo substituído por um franzir de sobrancelhas. - os desaparecimento ao redor da cidade são periódicos. A cada três ou quatro dias ele ataca, mas não sabemos se ele tem uma sequência para esperar três dias ou quatro. As vezes são uma sequência de três dias, e de repente aparece quatro. Assim fica indefinido quando ele ataca novamente.

– Sim. Isso é uma das coisas que a polícia mais tem dificuldades. O único jeito séria arriscar ou encontrar um outro indício. - concordou Giotto, também olhando seus próprios papéis. Sentia que algo estava deixando de fora, algo importante.

– _Nufufufu..._– a risada de Daemon Spade fez que a atenção seja voltada para o mesmo, que analisava uma folha em particular; Os olhos azuis estreitos perigosamente.

– Daemon? Achou algo? - Knuckle perguntou por fim, vendo que ninguém parecia disposto a tal ato.

– Bem, talvez eu tenha, ou talvez não. - respondeu, como sempre, sendo enigmático, rindo mais uma vez.

– _Tch._ Será que dá pra falar de uma vez?! - exclamou, um já sem muito paciência, G.

– _Nufufufu..._ Quanta pressa, G. Cuidado, não dizem que a pressa é a inimiga da perfeição? - provocou o guardião da névoa, satisfazendo-se ao ver uma possível veia preste a aparecer na testa do ruivo.

– Maldito...

– G! Daemon! Chega! - pediu Giotto, mesmo soando mais que uma ordem do que um pedido de fato.

– _Maa, maa_, Giotto tem razão. Vamos ficar todos calmos, sim? - Asari também interveio, sorrindo de forma apaziguadora.

– _Tch._

– _Nufufufu..._

– Agora, agora, Daemon, poderia nos dizer o que, possivelmente, descobriu? - perguntou Asari, olhando o Spade.

– Certamente. - resolveu, por fim, dizer. - Aqui, no relatório da nossa _querida cotovia,_– novamente provocou, recebendo um olhar mortal do citado, mas não fez nada. Por enquanto. - obviamente, quem quer que seja, _é_ alguém de extrema cautela, e que há uma grande chance de que também tenha contatos importantes no meio social. Principalmente visto que ele não deixa rastro por onde passa.

– Sim, e por que isso é importante? - murmurou Lampo, que estava com os braços cruzados sob a mesa, a cabeça apoiada neles. Parecia pronto para ter algum cochilo.

– Se você me deixar terminar, talvez seu cérebro pequeno entenda. - respondeu entre dentes o de cabelos azuis cobaltos, fazendo o mais novo sentir calafrios de medo e engolir em seco; assentindo rapidamente. - Bom. Como estava dizendo, se ele tem contatos importantes, é claro que também é de mesmo nível, ou até mesmo maior.

– Então, você quer dizer que é alguém da alta sociedade? - indagou Giotto, surpreso, como alguns ali também estavam.

– Sim. _Com certeza ele é._– confirmou, abrindo um sorriso mais largo, como se algo o divertisse. - _Nufufufufu..._

– Por que você pode afirmar isso com tanta convicção, Daemon? - perguntou Knuckle, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas escuras.

– _Nufufufu..._ Giotto, você se lembra, que mês passado sai em missão ao Palermo? - o loiro se limitou a assentir. - Pois bem, na missão eu tinha que me infiltrar em uma _famiglia_ que estava causando distúrbio traficando coisas ilícitas para nossa região. É claro, fora um sucesso, e essa famiglia está atualmente, passando um bom tempo na cadeia.

– E? - incentivou G, quando a névoa parou por um instante de falar.

– E, caro G, uma das conversas nas quais eu escutei, o chefe desta famiglia tinha planos de se aliar _a alguém_ que estava planejando _algo grande_. Naquele momento não me dei o trabalho de se importar com isso, já estava com a missão quase concluída. - deu de ombros, como se fosse algo banal. - Mas agora as coisas mudaram.

– Você não acha que...? - Lampo sussurrou, atônico.

– _Sì._– a voz de Daemon chegara ao timbre mais grave, mostrando o quanto ele estava sério com a situação. - Era desses coisas que eles estavam se referindo. Uma pena que não consegui descobrir mais. Mas ficou óbvio que _quem_ está fazendo isso.

– Não me diga que você está se referindo a u- a frase de Giotto fora bruscamente interrompida quando alguém batera na porta. Por um momento ninguém se mexera, ainda tensos por causa de instantes atrás.

– Mes-mestres. - uma voz tímida e feminina se ouvira do outro lado da porta. Possivelmente uma empregada.

– Entre. - Primo disse, depois que encontrara a sua voz, agradecendo por ela sair controlada. A porta se abrira, entrando uma jovem mulher, de traços delicados. A cabeça cheia de cabelos vermelhos, os óculos grandes escondendo seus olhos claros.

– Che-chegou uma mensa-sagem aos senhores. - gaguejara, estende um envelope a Primo. - É-é de urgência, senhor.

– Obrigada. - agradeceu o chefe, enquanto via a crista que decorava a carta. - Pode se retirar agora. A empregada logo se retirou, depois de prestar uma curvatura aos senhores dali.

– O que é, Giotto? - perguntou G ao ver o amigo arregalar os olhos ao ler o conteúdo da carta.

– _Fabian Cavallone está nos chamando com urgência... Ouve mais um ataque!_

**~*O*~**

**1 hora antes, Sicília, Itália.**

O sol forte daquela tarde fazia as pessoas recorrerem aos leques e copos de água, em uma tentativa quase que inútil para amenizar o clima denso. Mas mesmo o calor escaldante não impedia as pessoas de cochichar o _fascinante_ acontecimento que estavam presenciando. A polícia cercava a área, impedindo a população de se aproximar. Mas não conseguiam impedir que os mais diversos boatos e fofocas se espelhassem com rapidez pela cidade. Logo, se previa que todos já soubessem o que acontecera.

O assassinato de mais uma pessoa. Desta vez, de uma mulher, com indícios de ser uma prostituta. Ou como muitos preferiam chamar, uma concubina.

E no meio daquelas pessoas agitadas, estava um belo homem jovem, que dividia a atenção das mulheres; uma hora olhavam o homem, outra era a ruiva morta. Mas o dono de olhos dourados, ou era inconsciente a atenção que recebia, ou ignorava; pois não era algo que lhe focava a mente. Mas sim, tinha os olhos focalizados apenas na assassinada, vendo a mesma sendo examinada por um médico que acabara de chegar ao local.

_As coisas estão complicando_, pensara, afastando-se um pouco da multidão. Se estabeleceu encostado a parede de uma loja, os braços cruzados no peito.

– _Boss?_– a pergunta viera de seu lado direito, onde estava um homem mais velho, com termo bem alinhado e cabelos negros.

– Pablo, - começou a dizer o mais jovem, ainda observando atentamente as ações dos policiais. - peça que um dos homens mande uma mensagem contando a situação atual.

– _Pra quem,_ senhor? - Pablo indagou, mesmo tendo a sensação de já saber para quem seria. Viu seu chefe suspirar, antes de se virar para ele.

– _Para Vongala Primo_. Diga que é urgente.

– Entendido. - assim dizendo, Pablo, depois de analisar bem o homem a sua frente, logo saíra para cumprir sua tarefa

_Primo Cavallone_ via o seu braço direito partir, sua atenção novamente estava direcionada a cena do crime._ Isso não podia ter acontecido, não agora_, pensava com frustação.

Alheio, não notara o homem ruivo a poucos passos de si, escondido no mar do fluxo de pessoas, que ia se dispersando aos poucos. Os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso, escutara perfeitamente o que o Cavallone dissera, o que só contribuiu para atiçar sua curiosidade. _Interessante, muito interessante..._ Decidido a sair dali antes que seja-a descoberto, caminhou na direção oposta ao jovem chefe, em suas mãos aveludadas brincava com um baralho. Os misturando com maestria, até escolher uma das cartas.

_**O Joker.**_

Seus olhos observaram por um momento a carta, até seus lábios se alargarem, em um sorriso arrepiante. A brisa fazia seus cabelos até os ombros, balançarem conforme sua sintonia. Deixara a carta voar com o vento, e a seguindo com o olhar. A casta passara bem por cima de um distraído garotinho moreno e sua acompanhante.

_Interessante, muito interessante..._


End file.
